thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Swifty
Alfred Arbacle, better known as Swifty is a side character in The Darkness II. He is a small time gangster and a rival of Jackie Estacado. Biography Early Life Swifty was a small time gangster, that wanted to overthrow Jackie and become the new Don of the the Franchetti crime family. At some point, Swifty and his gang are approached by Victor Valente and the Brotherhood, with an offer to assassinate Jackie in return for a large payment, Swifty agrees and sends hitmen, disguised as construction workers, to carry out the hit. However, unkown to Swifty, Valente is only using them as pawns in his own scheme to force Jackie to unleash the Darkness in order to steal it from him later. The Darkness II After Jackie unleashes the Darkness (according to Valente's plan), he slaughters all of Swifty's men, much to the delight of The Darkness, before making it safely back to his penthouse with his bodyguards. Later Jimmy "The Grape" informs Jackie of Swifty's involvement in the attempt on his life, leading Jackie to believe someone much more powerful masterminded the attack. After making his way through Swifty's hang out, killing many of his men in the process, Jackie is attacked by Swifty using a wrecking ball at an abandoned construction site. With the help of his Darkling Jackie defeats Swifty by destroying the wrecking ball machine, after another brief chase, and killing Swifty's remaining thugs, Jackie confronts and interrogates Swifty on who was really behind the attack. Swifty tells him he knows very little about the people who hired him, only they are an extremely powerful and dangerous organisation. Swifty then gives Jackie the envelope that was given to him by Valente as payment, as well as telling him of the brothel that is owned and run by Valente himself. Fate Before he can give anymore, the Darkness acts on its own, much to the objection of Jackie, and rips Swifty in half killing him instantly, in an attempt to keep Jackie from finding out about the Brotherhood. Institution Swifty is one of the patients in the Institution, where's he's called Sheldon. He's first seen looking through the window and pretending to be a bird. Later when Jackie asks him if he has a knife, Sheldon answers that he can't find he's teeth and asks him to find them. When Jackie kills himself with the Siphon, Sheldon and Tony are seen watching him as he wakes up in the Institution. Personality As a small time gangster, Swifty always looked for any opportunities to rise up the ranks or even became the Don himself. Thus, he didn't hesitated to agree to the Brotherhood's deal and attack Jackie. Although, pretending to be a ruthless mobster, in reality Swifty was an idiot and a coward. When he realises that Jackie is going to kill him, he doesn't hesitate to reveal everything he knows about the Brotherhood in hopes he will be spared. Boss Strategy The only way to hurt Swifty is by throwing propane tanks with your demon arm. Grab it and throw them at the crane. Don’t worry about aim to much it, as long as it explodes on the crane. Your Darkling partner will bring them to you, but while you wait for him you must hold off several thugs. The light in this fight comes from the crane you cannot destroy it. Instead of worrying about it, stay away from it. The thugs should move to you, stay in the shadowy parts of the area and be sure to crouch. Kill the men and then grab tanks when you have a chance to hurt Swifty. Throw a few and then the crane will explode. You should also try to dodge the Crane. Sprint when he swings it at you, and jump when its near. If you get hit, try to save hearts to eat and heal up from. Because few gun shots or being in the light can get you killed really quickly.de:Swifty Gallery 20181030162732 1zzza.jpg|Swifty at the restaurant. 20181102161026 1.jpg|Swifty entering the crane. DarknessII 2012-07-15 21-46-49-37.jpg|Swifty being ripped apart by The Darkness. DarknessII 2012-07-15 21-46-55-81.jpg|Swifty's dead body. DarknessII 2012-07-21 12-52-56-48.jpg|Swifty's Institution version, Sheldon. Category:Deceased Game Characters Category:The Darkness II Characters Category:The Darkness II Enemies